This invention relates to a connector for connecting tubular bodies, which is adapted for use with various medical devices, infusion containers, fluid feeding device, and the like.
This invention relates to a connector (an adapter) which is used for connecting tubular bodies, and which is adapted for use with various medical devices, infusion containers, fluid feeding device, and the like.
The connector of this type has been fabricated so that the connector comprises a housing formed with a fluid passage, and a valve of an elastic material which is mounted on the tube connection port of the housing. Such connector has been used to reliably communicate the fluid passages defined in the tube and in the connector once the valve has been opened by the valve-opening/closing mechanism so that the fluid (liquid and the like) flowing through the tube can be sent into the connector.
Among such connectors, the connectors used for medical applications suffer from the risk of bloodborne infection due to unintentional accidents, and it is highly desirable in such a connector to avoid the opening of the valve with a sharp needle. Use of a reclosable, xe2x80x9cneedlelessxe2x80x9d connector is seriously in demand.
Such connector of the first type has a valve provided with a slit or the like which remains closed when no tube or the like is engaged. This valve is opened by penetrating a tubular body such as a cannula, a male Luer, or the like through the valve to thereby communicate the fluid passages defined in the tubular body and in the connector. Typical examples of such connector are disclosed in JP 08-243092 A, JP 08-500983 A, JP 10-512946 A, and JP 10-118178 A.
Second type of such connector is disclosed, for example, in JP 09-108361 A. The connector of JP 09-108361 A comprises a valve comprising an elliptical piston head formed with an opening (marquise-shaped bore) therethrough, and a housing provided with a connection port having a diameter smaller than said head. When no tube is connected, the elliptical head is constrained in the reduced diameter housing by the piston to shut the bore. Once the tube is connected, the piston retreats into the enlarged diameter housing by being pushed with the distal surface of the tube, and the head regains its natural elliptic shape and the marquise-shaped bore similarly regains its open shape to provide a fluid passage therethrough. Another example of the connector wherein the tube does not penetrate through the valve is a connector of the constitution including a drive means such as tapered female threads for compressing the valve. JP 07-502420 A discloses a connector wherein the valve is compressed and deformed to open the valve slit by means of the tapered female threads. JP 07-502421 A discloses a connector comprising a valve having a bias means of pleated shape and a cap, and an urging portion (a female fastener) for opening/closing the valve, wherein the fluid passage is closed by the blocking of the artificial opening defined in the valve-retaining member by the valve cap and the adjacent shoulder of the biasing portion which are pushed by the urging means. On the other hand, when the cap is compressed from the exterior by a syringe to open the artificial opening, a fluid passage is defined by the notch (guide slots) extending in the direction of the fluid passage formed on the biasing portion and the bypass openings.
However, the connectors of the first type wherein the valve is forced open by the tube penetration through the valve suffers from the problem of excessive increase of the diameter of the opening. In the case of the connector having an opening that has been preliminarily formed, the connector suffers from the problem of fluid leakage due to the reverse flow of the fluid from the proximal end of the connector upon disengagement of the tube from the connector.
Furthermore, the connectors of the type wherein the distal end of the tube enters the interior of the connector by the penetration of the tube through the valve suffer from the problem of contamination of the fluid passage of the connector by the bacteria which had been attached on the distal end of the tube.
The connectors of the second type do not suffer from the problems of the first type connectors since the tube does not penetrate through the valve. These connectors, however, needs further improvements in their sealing capability and engagement reliability. To be more specific, the connectors of the second type has a structure wherein the distal end surface of the tube is pushed against the proximal surface of the valve, and the liquid tightness is predominantly dependent on the contact pressure between the distal end surface of the tube and the proximal surface of the valve. As a consequence, such connector is associated with the risk of fluid leakage upon increase in the inner pressure. There is also a risk of disengagement between the tube and the valve unless they are pushed against each other with a very strong force.
In view of the situation as described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector which has a simple structure comprising a small number of components, which is easy to use, which is free from fluid passage contamination upon engagement with the tube, which has enabled a reliable engagement between the tube and the connector with high liquid tightness (with high sealing capability), and which has avoided fluid leakage from the connector during the engagement and after the disengagement of the tube with the connector.
Such an object of the present invention is achieved by the present invention as described below in the following (1) to (17). It is also preferable that the present invention is as described in the following (18) and (19).
(1) A connector comprising
a housing provided with a fluid passage in its interior and a connection port for engagement with a tube; and
a valve of an elastic material accommodated in said housing; wherein
said valve has a cylindrical base; a valve portion on one axial end of said base which becomes in contact with said tube to be pushed inward by said tube; and a slit formed in said valve portion which opens when said valve portion is pushed inward; and
said valve undergoes elastic deformation when said tube is engaged with said connection port of the housing by pushing said tube against said valve portion of the valve, and said slit opens as a result of said elastic deformation such that said valve portion becomes in close contact with distal end surface and distal peripheral surface of said tube.
(2) A connector comprising
a housing provided with a fluid passage in its interior and a connection port for engagement with a tube; and
a valve of an elastic material accommodated in said housing; wherein
said valve has a cylindrical base; a valve portion on one axial end of said base which becomes in contact with said tube to be pushed inward by said tube; and a slit formed in said valve portion which opens when said valve portion is pushed inward; and
said valve undergoes elastic deformation when said tube is engaged with said connection port of the housing by pushing said tube against said valve portion of the valve, and said slit opens as a result of said elastic deformation and said base becomes folded such that said valve portion enters the interior of said vase and a new interior surface defined by the folded valve portion becomes in close contact with distal peripheral surface of said tube.
(3) A connector comprising
a housing provided with a fluid passage in its interior and a connection port for engagement with a tube; and
a valve of an elastic material accommodated in said housing; wherein
said valve has a cylindrical base; a valve portion on one axial end of said base which becomes in contact with said tube to be pushed inward by said tube; and a slit formed in said valve portion which opens when said valve portion is pushed inward; and
said valve undergoes elastic deformation when said tube is engaged with said connection port of the housing by pushing said tube against said valve portion of the valve, and said slit opens as a result of said elastic deformation such that said base becomes compressed in the axial direction to become dilated.
(4) A connector comprising
a housing provided with a fluid passage in its interior and a connection port for engagement with a tube; and
a valve of an elastic material accommodated in said housing; wherein
said valve has a cylindrical base; a valve portion on one axial end of said base which becomes in contact with said tube to be pushed inward by said tube; and a slit formed in said valve portion which opens when said valve portion is pushed inward; and
said valve undergoes elastic deformation when said tube is engaged with said connection port of the housing by pushing said tube against said valve portion of the valve, and said slit opens as a result of said elastic deformation such that said valve portion becomes in close contact with said tube and the area of contact enters the interior of said base.
(5) A connector comprising
a housing provided with a fluid passage in its interior and a connection port for engagement with a tube; and
a valve of an elastic material accommodated in said housing; wherein
said valve has a cylindrical base; a valve portion on one axial end of said base which becomes in contact with said tube to be pushed inward by said tube; and a slit formed in said valve portion which opens when said valve portion is pushed inward; and
said valve undergoes elastic deformation when said tube is engaged with said connection port of the housing by pushing said tube against said valve portion of the valve, and said slit opens as a result of said elastic deformation with the base being dilated; and a space is defined between said base and said housing to allow said dilatation of the base.
(6) A connector comprising
a housing provided with a fluid passage in its interior and a connection port for engagement with a tube; and
a valve of an elastic material accommodated in said housing; wherein
said valve has a cylindrical base; a valve portion on one axial end of said base which becomes in contact with said tube to be pushed inward by said tube; a slit formed in said valve portion which opens when said valve portion is pushed inward; and a fixture portion on the other axial end of said base, said fixture portion securing said valve against said housing; and
said housing has a relief space defined in its interior to thereby allow moving of fixture side of said base into said relief space;
said valve undergoes elastic deformation when said tube is engaged with said connection port of the housing by pushing said tube against said valve portion of the valve, and said slit opens as a result of said elastic deformation with the fixture side of said base being pushed into said relief space.
(7) A connector according to the above (6) wherein said base becomes compressed in the axial direction to become dilated when said tube is pushed against said valve portion of the valve.
(8) A connector according to the above (6) or (7) wherein a space is defined between said base and said housing to allow said dilatation of said base.
(9) A connector according to any one of the above (1) to (6) wherein said valve restores its original shape when said tube is disengaged from said connection port.
(10) A connector according to any one of the above (1) to (6) wherein said slit has a size such that penetration of said tube through said slit upon opening of said slit is not allowed.
(11) A connector according to the above (10) wherein said valve portion has a thick area in the central region, and said slit is formed in said thick area.
(12) A connector according to any one of the above (1) to (6) wherein at least a part of said base is tapered such that outer diameter or inner diameter increases with increase in the distance from said valve portion.
(13) A connector according to any one of the above (1) to (6) wherein said valve portion has a projection and/or a recess on the surface that becomes in contact with distal end surface of said tube.
(14) A connector according to the above (13) wherein said valve portion has a first projection on the surface that becomes in contact with said distal end surface of the tube.
(15) A connector according to the above (14) wherein said first projection has a shape resembling a dome.
(16) A connector according to any one of the above (1) to (15) wherein said valve portion has a projection on the surface that does not become in contact with said distal end surface of the tube.
(17) A connector according to the above (16) wherein said projection constitutes a part of a sphere.
(18) A connector according to any one of the above (1) to (17) wherein said housing is formed in its interior with a space, and said valve is formed on its exterior periphery with a flange, and
said flange of the valve is engaged in said space of the housing.
(19) A connector according to the above (18) wherein said housing comprises two members, and said flange is inserted in the space formed between said two members so that said valve is fixedly secured to said housing.